Season 1 Episode 6: Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed (The next morning at an abandoned building, our heroes watched on TV a reporter reporting the events from yesterday night and before) Reporter: (On-screen) The city is still reeling from the bizarre events of the past few days. At each event, 20 mysterious creatures and their mysterious allies were sighted who, according to witnesses, looked like.... (Then one of the witnesses and an Air Force Commander explained) Witness: (On-screen) Animals and a robot. Colorful, smelly animals and a robot. Air Force Commander: (On-screen) Animals and a robot, and my men have orders to blow them out of the sky. Reporter: (On-screen) Who are these mystery animals and robot? Could they be aliens from another planet? Happy hour news will bring you ‘round the clock bulletins on the colorful menace. (Angered that they’re being taken for granted, Charmy stormed up to the TV and turned the TV off) Charmy: What a bunch of airheads, man! (They walk down the stairs towards the sewers, angry on what they heard) Elise: That should’ve been me and my group’s story! Twilight Sparkle: And if it were our story, we’d say you were saving us all! Tails: You’re gonna get your story, girls. Now! (They enter the sewers) Shadow: Masters Cloud and Aerith, we can wait no longer. Sonic: We must put Loki’s group away. Cloud: Aerith and I agree, Sonic and Shadow. Aerith: The time has come for the final battle. Yuffie: With Mom and Dad’s old enemies. Kayla: And Elise’s group’s gonna have to tell the world about us. Knuckles: Just to keep those lamebrained humans from trying to stop us. Elise: My group and I’ll get the rest of the news crew together. Applejack: Even if we have to tie ‘em up and brand ‘em. Allison: What about Christopher’s group’s role? Elise: They can help the Mobians in the battle. Christopher: (Agreeing) To show the world the Mobians and us are working together. (They arrive at the sewer lair. Tails then hands Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups their own Mobiancoms) Tails: Here. Take these. These are Mobian Communicators, or Mobiancom for short, and you, Elise’s group, can find us when you’ve got your crew. Silver: We all carry them now. Dingodile: Mine and Tiny’s sentiments exactly. Tiny: Yep. Blaze: (Realizing) Oh! And Elise and Tai’s group? Take the Mobian Van. Elise and Tai’s groups: What for? Blaze: We’ll use that vehicle Crash’s group left behind. Spike: That way, we can stop Loki’s group easily. Elise and Tai’s groups: We’re on it. (Then with that, Elise and Tai’s groups left to go get their news crew. Suddenly, a screeching blare was heard from the TMNM’s TV, making our heroes cover their ears from the loud noise in pain) Billy: Too loud! Ember: You said it! (Then they see Loki’s group appear on the TV screen after the blare ended) Loki’s group: (On-screen) Greetings, Mobians and allies. Vanitas: (On-screen) And Tiny, Yuffie, and Dingodile. Group: Loki’s group! Vector: Since when did they get their own daytime talk show? Dingodile: Now’s not the time for jokes, Vector. Tiny: Dingodile right. Yuffie: Just what’re they up to this time? (Then Eggman showed an Anti-Mutagen Ray Generator Gun) Eggman: (On-screen) Observe what I have in our hands.... Cortex: (On-screen) It is an Anti-Mutagen Ray Generator Gun. Sephiroth: (On-screen) A device which undoes mutations. (Then Eggman shoots a punk mutated into a bat and the punk changed back into his human form) Myotismon: (On-screen) This is the only thing that can restore Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough to their forms of Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly. Hunter J: (On-screen) If you want it, come and get it. Vanitas: (On-screen) If you dare. (Then the TV turned off as our heroes, except Cloud and Aerith, got determined) Rouge: You bet we will! Cloud and Aerith: Wait! (They turned to Cloud and Aerith and listened) Cloud: Aerith and I alone must get that Anti-Mutagen Gun away from Loki’s group. Aerith: The ray could restore me and Cloud to our human forms. Yuffie: Are you sure you want to do this? Cloud: But what if Loki’s group used it on Tiny, Dingodile, and the Mobians? Tails: We’d be changed back into.... (Gulps) Ordinary animals and a robot. Tiny: And Tiny and Dingodile back to Tucker Tigerson and Dale Wallaroo respectively. (Realizing, Yuffie understood) Yuffie: Okay. Better safe than sorry. (In the Jotundrome, Loki’s group contacted their henchmen through the microphone of the intercom, having spotted our heroes on the monitor heading to their direction by going up to the streets by the phonebooth’s elevator) Loki: Guys! (Their henchmen listened through their communicators) Loki: (Voice-over) The Mobians and their allies are heading this way. Myotismon: (Voice-over) Find them and destroy them. Sephiroth: (Voice-over) And bring Aerith to me unharmed. Henchmen: Got it. Ripper: Okay! (They armed themselves. At the streets, our heroes emerged from the phonebooth and jumped down a nearby hole into the Star Cruiser) Charmy: Cowabunga! (They fly up into the air a bit) Sonic: Now we’re cooking with gas! Ace: You said it! Tails: (Chuckles a bit) Yeah! (Suddenly, the Star Cruiser died down and floated down to the street) Silver: (Groans) What now? Ember: Who bought this piece of junk back in Dimension X? (After the Star Cruiser landed on the street, our heroes glared flatly) Knuckles: (Sarcastically) Well, that was a short trip. Tiny: Tiny hate that. (They climb out the Star Mobile and Tails checked the engine in the hood) Tails: Looks like we’re out of fuel. Dingodile: What sort of juice does this crate take? Charmy: Yeah, what? Tails: (To Charmy and Dingodile) Not sure. (To Ember) What does it take? Ember: Plutonium. Max: Oh, terrific. Vector: Maybe we can get it towed to the nearest plutonium station. Big: So, let’s just hotfoot it over to the Jotundrome. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Amy: Are you kidding me? Cream: We need the weapons on this Star Cruiser. Cheese: (Agreeing calmly) Chao, chao. Blaze: Come to think of it, Silver, Omega, Tails, and I saw something at Jack’s workshop. Silver: It’d need a little work. Tails: But we bet it would do the job for the Star Cruiser. (Then Tails, Cosmo, Silver, Blaze, and Omega ran back into the phonebooth) Cosmo: We’ll meet you at the Jotundrome. (Then they disappeared below the phonebooth) Dingodile: There goes a bunch of good Mobians. Knuckles: You said it. Chris: Yep. (Then they were grabbed by the henchmen by their necks) Mummymon: Well, well, well. Lookie what we found. (Then Komodo Joe threw Charmy aside) Komodo Joe: We got a score to settle. Koala: With you little twerps. (Yuffie backkicks Pinstripe in his stomach, making him release his grip on her and Aerith. Then Yuffie and Aerith uppercut his face, knocking him down. Then Moe threw Sonic and Knuckles right into some trash cans) Moe: (Mockingly) Aw, did I hurt youse? (Then he and Komodo Joe, after he threw Tikal aside, pulled their Arabic swords out) Moe: This’ll make it better! (Pinstripe recovered and pushed them aside) Pinstripe: I’ll take them! (Then he fired his tommy gun at Sonic, Knuckles, Aerith, and Yuffie, but they dodged on time. Koala meanwhile, threw Espio aside and attempted to strangle Cloud) Koala: We don’t like rats in our fair city. Maybe I should just ring your stinking neck! (Then Charmy and Espio shoved a dumpster into Koala and the other henchmen, making the rest of the henchmen drop the rest of our heroes) Charmy: Hyah! Not so fast, homeboy! (Then Shadow jumped on Koala and saved Cloud from being completely strangled by kicking Koala in the stomach, making Koala release Cloud’s neck. With Pinstripe, he continued firing away at our heroes, who took shelter behind huge objects) Pinstripe: Drink blazin’ electric death, Mobians! Ripper: (Laughing crazily a bit) Good one, Pinstripe! (Our heroes continued to shield themselves with the objects) Vector: Oh, the boy likes his work. Tiny: That’s Pinstripe for ya. (Then, as Pinstripe continued shooting his tommy gun, Koala picked up a nearby car and threw it at our heroes’ hiding spot, making them jump out of the way, avoiding Pinstripe’s firing. Noticing a street lightpole nearby, Shadow quickly grabbed Sonic) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Then he and Sonic teleported to the street lightpole and getting why Shadow did that, Sonic pulled his katana out and with one slice, cuts the pole down, making the street light fall towards Pinstripe. Seeing this, Ripper shoved Pinstripe out of the way, making him stop shooting) Ripper: (Shoving Pinstripe) Look out! (Then the street light bonked Ripper on his head, dizzying him and making the red and yellow covers cover his eyes) Sonic: I think they’re starting to tire. Tikal: That’s great. Knuckles: In a few hours, they’ll barely be able to throw a car at us. (They notice a cement-mixing truck and a garbage truck) Amy: So, why don’t we throw some trucks at them? Sonic: Great idea, Amy. Shadow: Indeed. (Then with Dingodile and Tiny’s help, Sonic and Shadow shoved the dumpster at the henchmen, with Ripper recovered and taken off the street light covers, turning them to the direction of the cement-mixing truck. Then the henchmen were about to crawl across the dumpster) Arukenimon: One fricassee’ed Mobian coming up. (Then using a shovel on the garbage truck, Charmy lifted the dumpster with the henchmen on there towards the container) Charmy: (Chuckles a bit) You jerks just got trashed. (Then he flipped the dumpster into the container and the container opened, spilling the henchmen and the garbage out. The henchmen recovered, despite their heads sticking out of the garbage) Pinstripe: Those furballs are dead! (Then noticing the cement-mixing truck about to spill cement on them courtesy of Vector and Arturo, the henchmen tried to escape, but Vector and Arturo spilled the cement on them) Vector: Sorry, guys. Arturo: We gotta build a parking lot where you’re playing at. (Then with that done, our heroes ran off to find the Jotundrome. The henchmen poked their heads out of the cement and struggled to break free angrily) Pinstripe: You little creeps! Ripper: Come back and fight! (At Jack’s workshop, Tails’ group arrived to find some plane wings covered in a white cloth) Tails: Ah-ha! There we go. Cosmo: That should be perfect, Tails. Tails: Yeah. (They run up to it. At the Jotundrome’s laboratory, Uka-Uka’s group spoke with Loki’s group) Uka-Uka: Loki, guys! Tropy: Why haven’t you completed our new upgrades? Eggman: Oh, but we did. (Eggman pushed a button, and the table carrying the objects they needed appeared from the below the floor’s trapdoor, much to Uka-Uka’s group’s evil smirking delight) Uka-Uka’s group: Excellent! N. Gin: I want you to add to Uka-Uka’s body this Molecular Amplification Unit. (He pulls out a Molecular Amplification Unit chip) Loki’s group: Why? Tropy: You fools, don’t waste time. (He pushes a button on the screen, revealing the henchmen breaking free from their cement prison) N. Brio: Your forces are depleted. Demidevimon: The Mobians are on their way. Infinite: Install the chip in Uka-Uka now. Mephiles: There’s no time to waste. (Cortex accepted the chip from N. Gin) Cortex: Alright. I’ll do that. (Then Uka-Uka’s group took their respective upgrades and started to activate them. With Uka-Uka, Eggman picks up Uka-Uka and Oxide’s potions) Eggman: You will feel some disorientation once you drink your respective potions. Oxide: And remember, my potion is green, and Uka.... Eggman: I know. Black, consisting oil, grime, and poison sludge. Here. (Then Oxide took his potion and drank it while Eggman poured Uka-Uka’s potion into Uka-Uka’s mouth. Then Uka-Uka’s group’s bodies glowed a powerful light) Eggman: They’re alive. (Then Uka-Uka sprouted some black oil-like slime tendrils from behind his mask form and then the slime tendrils started to melt into a form of a body) Eggman: They’re alive! Cortex: (Under his breath) Watching too much “Frankenstein,” have you? (Outside in the tunnel, our heroes arrived at the Jotundrome and after Kayla fired some grappling hooks at the hole leading to inside, they climbed up there) Charmy: Up we go, guys. (In the laboratory, Loki’s group suddenly heard the computer announce the Mobians’ presence as Uka-Uka’s group continued to glow) Computer: (Voice-over) Mobian alert. Mobian alert. Eggman: No! It’s too soon. Cortex: Uka-Uka’s group hasn’t come to their senses. (Loki goes over to the monitor and contacted the Gauntlet Soldiers via the intercom) Loki: Gauntlet Soldiers, stop the Mobians and their allies! (Outside, the Gauntlet Soldiers and a tank marched out through the launch bay, getting our heroes’ attention, despite that they’re still climbing the grappling ropes) Knuckles: Oh, just what we needed. Snake: Kill-crazzzzed Gauntlet Ssssssoldier bikersssss. (The Gauntlet Soldiers completely emerged) Commercial break (Then the Gauntlet Soldiers stood in line like soldiers and then fired their laser guns at the wall to make our heroes fall down. Then the tank fired its missile at the wall near them, knocking all of our heroes, except Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie, off their grappling ropes and hanging on the railing for dear life) Cloud: We’ll try to get the Anti-Mutagen Gun away from Loki’s group! Aerith: Be careful! Yuffie: And don’t die! (Then with that, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie went inside the hole into the Jotundrome. Our heroes got ready to jump down) Sonic: Let’s break some gauntlets. (Then our heroes jumped down to fight) TMNM: Go, Cool Machine! (They then fought the Gauntlet Soldiers. In Jack’s workshop, Tails’ group is starting to complete the Star Cruiser’s upgrades. Then Blaze contacted our heroes on the Mobiancom) Blaze: Hey, guys. How’s it going so far? (Back underground, Espio struggled to shove a Gauntlet Soldier off of him) Espio: We’re a little busy right now, Blaze. Blaze: (On-screen) Okay, we’ll call back later. Espio: Do that. (He hangs up and then swiped his ninja star at the Gauntlet Soldier, knocking him off. Knuckles meanwhile punched down another Gauntlet Soldier) Knuckles: Out of my face, jerk! (Seeing a pipeline above, Shadow got an idea) Shadow: Hey, maybe some raw sewage would do the trick. (He turned to Sonic) Shadow: Sonic, blade time. (Getting it, Sonic cuts the pipeline, spilling sewage onto the Gauntlet Soldiers, and then he spindashed into them. Charmy then used his nunchuks to slide down the cut pipeline at the Gauntlet Soldiers) Charmy: Cowabunga! (Then he spilled more sewage onto the Gauntlet Soldiers and tank, washing them away into a nearby hole) Vector: I’d say they’re all washed up. Dingodile: You said it. (They run up the launch bay into the Jotundrome. At the Channel Six building, Jamieson is on the phone, talking to his girlfriend) Jamieson: So, what do you say? Tonight, a little dinner, a little dancing.... (He suddenly sees Elise and Tai’s groups come in) Jamieson: I’ll call you back. (He hangs up) Jamieson: What are you doing here, guys? Elise: We’re trying to get a story for you! Jamieson: Trying? 20 colorful maniacs are running loose in this town, and you haven’t brought me diddly-squat! Sora: They’re on our side along with the vigilantes. Rainbow Dash: Listen, we and the vigilantes have been with them for the past week. (Jamieson got surprised) Jamieson: You guys and the vigilantes are in cahoots with those things? (He got angry) Jamieson: That does it, guys. You’re all fired, and your vigilantes are going to jail! (Izzy pulled out the Mobiancom from his backpack and Spike and the Digimon showed themselves) Izzy: Here. Look at this. Mimi: And these creatures. (Seeing the Mobiancom, Spike, and the Digimon, Jamieson panicked) Jamieson: What’s that, one of their weapons and their monsters?! Izzy: It’s, uh.... (Getting an idea along with Elise and Tai’s groups, Izzy got determined and lied) Izzy: It’s a Hyper-Mobian Death Ray! Joe: That’s right! Agumon: You bet! Rarity: Now, order us a news crew! Matt: (Handing a piece of paper to Jamieson) Or we’ll turn this whole place into a pile of flaming rubble! Spike: Or better yet, take it over! (Jamieson got nervous and accepted the paper) Jamieson: (Nervously) Oh, of course, guys. Anything you say. (He signs the paper. Outside his office, Elise and Tai’s group sighed in relief) Elise: The things we have to do to get a story. TK: Yeah. Palmon: You said it. (At Jack’s workshop, Tails’ group is just finishing up when a cleaning lady comes in) Cleaning lady: Just me, Mr. Lambert. I’m here to clean up. (Tails’ group got nervous as the cleaning lady came closer) Tails: Uh, you couldn’t come back a little later, could you? Cleaning lady: Oh, I won’t get in your way, dear. (She sees the hot metal bar) Cleaning lady: My, what a mess! (She brushes a featherduster on the bar, only for the feathers to burn off) Silver: Lady, will you please leave? (The cleaning lady then sprayed Silver’s metal face mask and wiped it) Cleaning lady: Now, I won’t be any bother to you. Silver: Let me put it this way.... (He lifts the mask off, revealing his face) Silver: Scram! (But, to their surprise, the cleaning lady didn’t freak out upon seeing his face) Cleaning lady: Mr. Lambert, you’ve been working too hard. You look kind of pale as a ghost. (Tails’ group groaned in annoyance as Silver placed his mask back on. Back in the Jotundrome’s laboratory, Uka-Uka’s group's bodies have finished glowing and they slowly recovered. Uka-Uka’s body is now black with gray markings, muscular, and handsome, but his mask-like head stayed the same, Mephiles’ form is now a black, purple, and white mixed crystallized version of Shadow, but lacking a mouth and nose, and his eyes are red with the green snake-like pupils, and Infinite is now wearing his new silver metal half helmet over his face with his left eye exposed to the red eye visor only and his right eye covered by a black bolt-shaped visor-like screen and metal bat-like ears with the interior colored black and white ringed, and N. Gin’s right side of his head is now all metallic and a fake metal missile attached to it. As they recovered, they snapped out of their disorientation) Uka-Uka’s group: What? (Demidevimon noticed himself flying finally due to the Pendant of Flight infused in his body) Demidevimon: I’m flying finally. Uka-Uka: And I have my new body. (Then the rest of Uka-Uka’s group tested their powers out) N. Brio: Wow! They work. Uka-Uka: Then let’s see if the Molecular Reconstruction Circuit works. (Then he used his hands to conjure red energy and then fired them into the floor) Uka-Uka: Success! Oxide: Now to contact our loyal soldiers in Dimension X. (In the hallway, our heroes ran through them, searching for Loki’s group) Charmy: Masters Cloud and Aerith and Yuffie are out there alone, man. Tiny: Maybe we can keep an eye on them. (They see a huge blaster) Knuckles: Look! (They run over to the controls) Dingodile: How do you work this oversized ghetto blaster? (He pushed a button, activating the monitor, revealing the transdimensional room on the screen) Cream: Hey, it’s that room with the gateway to Dimension X. (They notice Uka-Uka’s group approach the controls to the portal on screen) Charmy: Who’s that big weirdo with Uka-Uka’s group? Vector: I don’t know. (They noticed Uka-Uka’s true mask form on the body) Sonic: But the guy acting as his head looks like Uka-Uka. Shadow: They’re going to bring their soldiers over from Dimension X. Knuckles: That’s what they think! Tiny: Come on! (They hurry to the transdimensional room’s direction. At the back of the Channel Six building, Elise and Tai’s groups, along with the news crew, went over to the Mobian Van when Seifer ran out) Seifer: Mr. Jamieson just called, rescinding this order of yours. Elise: He doesn’t know what the Mobians are about. Fluttershy: They’re trying to save us from an alien invasion. Seifer: If you only had some proof. (They run over to the Mobian Van and Sunset Shimmer opened the back, revealing the interior) Sunset Shimmer: Here, look. Patamon: Is it good enough for you? Seifer: (Beat) That’s good enough for me. (Suddenly, Jamieson and two security guards ran out) Jamieson: Stop them! Elise’s group: Let’s go, guys! (Elise and Tai’s groups, Seifer, and the news crew jumped into the Mobian Van and drove off) Matt: Gun it, Elise! (Then Elise drove off quickly and Jamieson and the two security guards stopped in defeat) Jamieson: Oh, nuts! (In a room of the Jotundrome, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie noticed a stand containing the Anti-Mutagen Gun laying there within a glass dome. After looking around cautiously, Cloud reached for it, but to their shock, it vanished. Then multiple Loki copies appeared) Loki: (Echoing) So, you’ve come at last, Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, and Yuffie Kisaragi. Here I am. But am I here? Or here? (He chuckles evilly a bit) Loki: (Echoing) I could be anywhere.... (Then the real Loki snuck up behind Yuffie) Loki: (Echoing) Even right behind you. (Then Yuffie sensed the real Loki behind her and kicks him down, disintegrating the copies) Loki: (Recovering) A lucky shot, brat. (Then the rest of Loki’s group comes in) Eggman: But if you want the Anti-Mutagen Gun.... Sephiroth: You must first face our blades. Vanitas: And wrath. (Then Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie armed themselves) Cloud: And we will beat you. Aerith: As we did when Cloud and I were humans. Yuffie: And I’m gonna fight by their side. (Then Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie proceeded to fight Loki’s group. In the transdimensional room, Uka-Uka’s group activated the portal and contacted the Stone Warriors) Uka-Uka: This is Lord Uka-Uka’s group, calling General Traag in Dimension X. N. Gin: Are you there? (In Dimension X, Traag answered via the communicator) Traag: I am here, my lord and his group. Twelve brigades stand ready, Lord’s group, with more to come. (Back in the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group smirked evilly, glad to hear that) Uka-Uka’s group: Excellent. Demidevimon: Stand by while we open the portal. Mephiles: Then lead our men into this world to conquer it. (Suddenly, our heroes entered) Sonic: Not so fast, tiki man’s group! Knuckles: You’re gonna have to conquer us first. Braeburn: If you dare. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Uka-Uka’s group smirked evilly at them) Tropy: That should be fairly easy. (Uka-Uka activates his chip and started to grow bigger) Uka-Uka: The Molecular Amplification Circuit works. (As he continued to grow bigger, Uka-Uka and his group chased after our heroes to outside the Jotundrome) Ace: This tiki guy’s getting too big for his britches. Vector: You said it. (Then they armed themselves when Uka-Uka’s growth finished, making him a 50 foot tall monster) Uka-Uka: Now, wretched beasts and their allies, you will face the wrath of Uka-Uka’s group! Charmy: Wasn’t that the name of a movie before? Sonic: I don’t believe I saw it. Chris: And I don’t believe I'm seeing this. (They back off after Uka-Uka took a step with his group by his side) Commercial break (Our heroes looked concerned at Uka-Uka’s giant form) Billy: Holy guacamole! Vector: Took those words right out of my mouth, Billy. Tropy: Nothing can stop the almighty Uka-Uka and his group. (Uka-Uka punched the ceiling of the tunnel, creating a hole to the surface. Then he and his group climbed and/or flew up. Our heroes chased after them via Kayla’s grappling hooks. Back at Jack’s workshop, Tails’ group filled the upgraded Star Cruiser, now a huge blue, yellow, red, green, and white plane called the X-Tornado 2.0 with gas. Then Omega proceeded to open the ceiling for the X-Tornado 2.0 to fly out) Omega: Now, let’s just hope it works. (Then to their surprise, it flew perfectly by Tails) Tails: And away we go, guys! (They fly off to meet up with the others. Back on the streets, Uka-Uka’s group is wreaking havoc) Vector: Where’s Godzilla when you really need him? Rouge: Or better yet, King Kong himself? (Elsewhere, Elise and Tai’s groups, Seifer, and the news crew drove quickly to find our heroes and get the story. Back in the Jotundrome, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie continued fighting Loki’s group when the three backflipped behind a desk) Myotismon: You pathetic old rats and girl! Hunter J: Why don’t you stand your ground and fight? (Then Cloud spoke up as Loki’s group looked around for their enemies) Cloud: You all have forgotten the lessons Aerith and I taught you, Loki’s group. (Then Aerith sneak-attacked Loki’s group by whacking them down behind their backs with her Guard Stick) Aerith: (To Loki’s group) You can never win. Gentle always turns away strong. (To Yuffie) Right? Yuffie: Yep! (Then Loki’s group recovered and tried to strike them, but missed) Sephiroth: You wretched rodents and girl! (They resumed fighting. Back in the streets, our heroes got concerned as Uka-Uka’s group approached them threateningly) Christopher: Well, guys, it’s been great knowing you. (Just when they prepared to attack with their upgrades, a laser shot the ground nearby, getting everyone’s attention. It was Tails’ group piloting the X-Tornado 2.0) Uka-Uka’s group: Huh? Knuckles: What the heck? (Then a ladder dropped down from the X-Tornado 2.0) Tails: Come on, guys! (Our heroes climb on board) Tails: Welcome to the X-Tornado 2.0. Max: Does this thing actually work? Tails: Just watch. (He fires some lasers at Uka-Uka’s group, making them back off) Charmy: Cowabunga! (Uka-Uka’s group then started deflecting the lasers) Knuckles: This still ain’t gonna stop that king-sized creep and his group. Chris: We’ve got to shrink Uka-Uka down. Charmy: Oh, I know! Let’s wash him in hot water. Ace: Like that’s gonna work! (Tails looked at Uka-Uka closely) Tails: Something in Uka-Uka’s body’s expanding his molecules. Silver: Tails is right. Omega: We’ve gotta put it out of commission. (Then Tails dove the plane towards Uka-Uka) Tails: Take the controls. Vector: W-W-What controls?! Cosmo: Just do it! (Then Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Silver jumped onto Uka-Uka’s right shoulder and Sonic, Shadow, and Silver transformed into their super forms, with Super Sonic and Super Silver’s blue and silver white furs changing to a gold coloration and eyes colored orange, Super Silver’s aqua green lights turning yellow, and Super Shadow’s black fur changing to a white gold coloration. Then Elise and Tai’s groups, Seifer, and the news crew arrived in the Mobian Van and came out, camera ready) Mimi: What the...?! Elise: What the heck’s that? Biyomon: That’s Uka-Uka's group! And Uka-Uka’s a giant thanks to his new body! Seifer: And what an ugly face for that giant. Wait ‘till Mr. Jamieson gets an eyeful of this. (They see Tails, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver enter Uka-Uka’s body, via an opening on his shoulder) Applejack: Wait ‘till the world gets an eyeful of this. Gomamon: Go for it, guys! (Then Tropy used his Pendant of Time to catch the X-Tornado 2.0 with its beams, freezing it in place) Espio: Christopher, can’t you drive this thing out of these beams? (Christopher tried, but they were stuck) Christopher: No! We’re stuck! Charmy: And I can’t drive it either! Thunderlane: Yeah, I guessed that. Christopher: We’ll just have to improvise. (Then noticing a lever, Christopher pulled it hard, and the plane broke free of the beams, zipping by Tropy, making him fall down and his Pendant of Time shattered on the ground) Tropy: No! (He waved his fist at the X-Tornado 2.0 angrily) Tropy: You’ll pay for this! (Then N. Brio prepared his disease potion with his charm, but luckily, Rouge noticed and threw one of her bombs onto the charm. Seeing the bomb stuck on the charm, N. Brio threw it aside and it blew up) N. Brio: Now my charm’s gone! (Inside Uka-Uka’s shoulder, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, and Tails floated around thanks to Super Silver’s powers and Tails scanned around with a scanner since Super Silver is too busy concentrating his powers on themselves) Tails: I’m getting some heavy, heavy energy readings from over there. (He points at the center core of Uka-Uka’s body. Outside, our heroes continued their distraction) Christopher: Hey! I’m starting to get the hang of this. Charmy: Now, let’s eradicate those creeps, guys. (Inside Uka-Uka’s body, Tails, Super Sonic, Super Silver, and Super Shadow floated over to the other shoulder joint by accident) Super Silver: Oops, we must be in the other shoulder joint. Tails: Let’s just hope Uka-Uka doesn’t make any sudden movements. (Outside, Rouge threw a bomb at Uka-Uka’s left shoulder and it exploded, stunning him. Inside, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, and Tails fell to the core and after they recovered, they noticed it) Tails: There it is. (Super Silver floats Super Sonic to the chip within the core as Super Sonic pulled his katana out) Super Sonic: Let’s cut it out of there. (He tried to cut the chip. Back in the Jotundrome, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie still fought against Loki’s group) Aerith: You have corrupted our teaching, you have brought dishonor upon the noble Gauntlet Clan. Cloud: You kidnapped Yuffie from us, murdered our sensei and his guards. Yuffie: And now you will pay for your crimes. (They resumed their fight again. At the streets, Uka-Uka finally caught the X-Tornado 2.0) Uka-Uka: Now, Mobians and allies, you’re finished. (He prepared to crush the X-Tornado 2.0, much to our heroes’ concern. Inside of Uka-Uka’s core, Super Sonic had no luck cutting the chip) Super Sonic: This is taking too long, Tails. Super Shadow: We’ve got to shrink this guy down, now! (On “Now,” he fired his Chaos Lance at the chip, shattering it. Outside, Uka-Uka felt the chip shatter and as he started to shrink down to normal size slowly, he released the X-Tornado 2.0) Uka-Uka: Curses! (Inside Uka-Uka’s shrinking body, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, and Tails hurriedly flew to the exit) Super Silver: We gotta get out of here or we’ll be crushed! (Then they successfully flew out of the opening, exiting Uka-Uka’s shrinking body and then flew up to the X-Tornado 2.0. Then while Uka-Uka’s body finished returning to normal size, he and his group angrily watched our heroes land on the ground, ready to fight them) Uka-Uka: We are Uka-Uka and his group! Mephiles: The all-powerful! Infinite: We have never been defeated! Super Sonic: (Evenly) Well, you never tangled with a Mobian before, pals. (Then the Mobians and their allies prepared to fight) Mobians: Let’s kick some butt! Dingodile: Couldn’t agree with you more. (As they are outnumbered, Uka-Uka’s group continued fighting back. Then N. Gin pulled his communicator out and called Loki’s group) N. Gin: Loki, guys, come quickly! (In the Jotundrome, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie’s fight with Loki’s group got cut off from N. Gin’s voice) N. Gin: (Voice-over) We need you! (Then Sephiroth kicked Cloud down onto Aerith and Yuffie) Sephiroth: So sorry to bring our game to an early conclusion. (Then Eggman used a floating device to activate an electric barrier cage over Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie, who recovered) Eggman: You wouldn’t have won anyway. (Then Loki grabbed the Anti-Mutagen Gun and he and his group ran off to help Uka-Uka’s group. Concerned for our heroes, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie got determined) Cloud: The Anti-Mutagen Gun! Yuffie: They’re going to use it on the Mobians! Aerith: And Tiny and Dingodile! (They try to break the barrier, but to no luck. Then noticing the device, Yuffie stuck her arm out with a closed-up mini shuriken and then activating it, threw it at the device, shattering it and deactivating the barrier, freeing them) Aerith: That’s our girl! Cloud: We’re so proud of you! Yuffie: (Giving a toothy grin) Don’t mention it, Mom and Dad. (Then they got determined and ran after Loki’s group. On the street, our heroes fought Uka-Uka’s group when they noticed Loki’s group emerge from the subway station entrance, with Loki aiming his Anti-Mutagen Gun at Tiny, Dingodile, and the Mobians and then Myotismon tied the Mobians, Tiny, and Dingodile with his Crimson Lightning) Charmy: Uh-oh! It’s that Anti-Mutagen Gun! (They tried to free themselves with Christopher’s group's help, but the henchmen, now freed from their cement prison, arrived and grabbed Christopher’s group, holding them back) Super Silver: They’re gonna use it to turn us back into ordinary animals and robot. Tiny: And Tiny and Dingodile humans. Vector: Well, gang. Looks like it’s back to the pound for us. Cortex: Far from it. (Then Uka-Uka’s group came up to Loki’s group as Loki prepared to shoot) Loki: Tonight, I dine on Mobian Soup. (Then Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie arrived on time and together, they threw their weapons; Yuffie’s Cross Shuriken cutting the TMNM, Tiny, and Dingodile free from the Crimson Lightning, Aerith’s Guard Stick’s beam knocking back the henchmen, freeing Christopher’s group, and Cloud’s Buster Sword striking and destroying the Anti-Mutagen Gun) Loki: No, I was so close! (Our heroes noticed Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie, who got their weapons back on them) Super Shadow: Great timing, Masters Cloud and Aerith and Yuffie! (Loki and Uka-Uka’s groups and the henchmen got angry) Orbot: Let’s get out of here! Cubot: Uh-huh! Tribot: Agreed. (Then they climbed onto their hoverboards and flew back down to the Jotundrome. Our heroes ran up to Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie) Espio: Masters, that device was your only hope of being humans again. Cloud: I had to destroy it to save you all. Yuffie: (To our heroes) And it’s like Dad taught me with Mom; Sacrifices must be made wisely. (To Cloud and Aerith) ''Right? Aerith: (Nods) Yes. Cloud: Indeed. Charmy: But what happened to Uka-Uka and Loki’s groups and their goons? Vector: How much do you want to bet they’re gonna try to open that dimensional portal? Ember: A lot. Super Sonic: Come on. ''(They start climbing down the grappling hook ropes down the hole to the Jotundrome) Tails: Listen, if you can get Loki’s group away from that portal, I think we can shut their operation down for keeps. (In the Jotundrome, the villains, with Arukenimon and Mummymon back in their human forms, prepared to activate the portal in the transdimensional room) Uka-Uka: General Traag, it is time. (Then Eggman activated the portal. In Dimension X, Traag and his army saw the entrance to the portal) Traag: We are coming, my lord and his group. (They start marching towards the portal. In the Jotundrome, our heroes arrived) Super Sonic: Not so fast, creeps! Dingodile: Break out the butter! I’m gonna make toast! (Then Super Sonic spindashed Loki’s group down. Even Super Silver used his powers to knock Uka-Uka’s group down while Yuffie stunned the henchmen with a stun bomb. Tails meanwhile flipped the chips in their slots as Traag and his army started to enter) Traag: Stop those Mobians and their allies. (They start firing lasers at our heroes, but they dodged) Knuckles: Snap it up, Tails! Amy: Hurry! (Finished flipping the chips, Tails ran to our heroes) Tails: That’s it. Let's beat it! (Then our heroes noticed the portal starting to suck everything in the room into it and quickly ran out on time as the villains hung on for dear life and Traag and his army are sucked in) N. Gin: The portal mechanism has been reversed. (With our heroes, they hurry to the exit as everything in the Jotundrome started to get sucked into the portal) Ace: What’s going on? (All of our heroes exit the Jotundrome and after taking shelter behind some rocks, the Jotundrome imploded into the portal and vanished. Once all was done, our heroes turned to Tails in confusion as Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver changed back to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver) Shadow: How did you do that, Tails? Tails: I reversed the flow of the portal. It pulled itself into Dimension X. Ember: Well, looks like Uka-Uka’s group, because of their banishment, won’t have any luck conquering Dimension X or Earth. Charmy: Rock, dudes! Billy: We did it! Big: We won! Sonic: Yep! (Our heroes cheered a bit while smiling softly in victory. Yuffie realized something suddenly, ending this moment) Yuffie: But Mom and Dad may never be humans now. Shadow: Indeed. They’re stuck as Masters Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough forever. Cloud and Aerith: Aw, well. Cloud: Perhaps it is mine and Aerith’s karma to live our lives as rats. Aerith: The important thing is that you are safe. Yuffie: (Realizing slowly) And we are together. (They smile softly again and head out) Knuckles: I second that emotion. (Tiny and Dingodile then inhaled deeply, as if gathering courage to say something. They noticed upon hearing them do that and stopped heading out) Group: (Noticing that) What? Tiny: Tiny and Dingodile wondering.... We have nowhere to go live as a home. Dingodile: He’s right. (Realizing what they’re going for, the TMNM, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie immediately agreed happily) Yuffie: Of course you can live with us in the sewer lair. Sonic: You can move in immediately. (Surprised at first to hear that, Tiny and Dingodile got happy slowly and then overwhelmed with emotion, shedded tears of happiness) Dingodile: (Crying) Thank you. Tiny: (Crying) Tiny happy! (After Tiny and Dingodile composed themselves, they emerge from the hole and met up with Elise and Tai’s groups) Biyomon: You did it, guys! (Elise and Christopher’s groups happily ran up to each other, laughing happily as each member hugged each other. Then they looked at each other with soft smiles and for the first time, kissed on the lips, much to our heroes’ happiness) Sonic: Alright, you lovebirds! Tails: My score; 9.95! (After the kisses ended, Christopher’s group asked away) Christopher’s group: You want to go out on a date tomorrow? (Elise’s group smiled softly in agreement) Elise’s group: It's a date! (They kiss again. In Dimension X in the Jotundrome, the villains recovered) Vanitas: What the devil happened? Myotismon: Where the devil are we? (They look out the window and got calmly surprised) Loki’s group: Dimension X?! Hunter J: No way! (Uka-Uka’s group smirked evilly at this) Uka-Uka: At last, we can conquer our home dimension. Infinite: Regardless of our banishment. (Surprised to hear that, Eggman and Cortex then threw a little tantrum by stomping their feet, much to the rest of Loki’s group’s calm embarrassment) Eggman: But we don’t want to conquer this place! Cortex: We want to conquer Earth! Sephiroth: (Under his breath) Throwing tantrums like children. Mephiles: In Dimension X, Uka-Uka and us are absolute masters. Oxide: You will do our bidding from now on. Loki’s group: We don’t take orders from no one! Uka-Uka’s group: We shall see, Neo, guys. (Loki’s group then calmly brooded in anger. Back on Earth in the sewer lair, the TMNM, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile watched Elise’s group make their report on TV) Elise: (On-screen) The Mobians and their allies turned out to be the saviors of the city, alongside the vigilantes, as they fought off an alien invasion. Twilight Sparkle: (On-screen) Although opinions about them remains sharply divided, however. (On the screen, the old woman who aimed her pistol at our heroes from Episode 1 was interviewed) Old woman: (On-screen) Those animals and that robot are smelly and disgusting! I say hang all 20 of them and their monster allies! (Then the screen showed two geeks, a boy and a girl, praising the TMNM and their allies) Girl geek: (On-screen) They’re, like, totally rad, man. Boy geek: (On-screen) Yeah, I want to be like the Mobians and their allies when I grow up. (Then the screen showed the TMNM and their allies in shadows) Adagio: (Voice-over) But who are they? Allison: (Voice-over) Where do they come from? Aria: (Voice-over) It’s a complete mystery. Trixie: (Voice-over) But we’ll continue to update the exploits of these Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians, as well as their allies. Elise: (On-screen) This is Elise Oriana III.... Allison: (On-screen) Allison Oriana.... Spike: (On-screen) Spike…. Mane Seven: (On-screen) The Mane Seven.... Dazzlings: (On-screen) And the Dazzlings.... Elise’s group: (On-screen) Happy hour news. Pinkie Pie: (On-screen) Back to you, Jeff. (Then the news was over. At the streets, Elise’s group finished packing up along with Tai’s group when they see Christopher’s group wave hello to them. Turning to Tai’s group and the news crew, Elise’s group got relieved when they nod in approval and then Elise and Christopher’s groups left to go on their first date. In the sewer lair, the TMNM celebrated the good news from the news) Vector: All right! Tiny: Now we can relax! Dingodile: And catch some boob tube, and forget about all that weirdness we just went through! Cloud: For now. Aerith: But we fear we have not seen the last of Loki and Uka-Uka’s groups. Yuffie: You’re worrying too much, Mom, Dad. Tails: Yeah. Charmy: I bet we’ll never even hear so much as a peep out of them again. (Then they heard an announcer on the TV screen) Announcer: (Voice-over) Stay tuned for tonight’s sci-fi chiller thriller killer movie, it’s a real classic, “The Evil Tiki Mask and his Group from Dimension X.” (The TMNM, Tiny, Dingodile, and Yuffie got disgusted upon hearing the title and clamored angrily) Yuffie: Aw, take a hike, man! Vector: (To Tiny) See if we got some cartoons. Tiny: Good idea. (Then Tiny changed the channel to put something good on) The end Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 1 Episodes